Jinchuriki in mother clothes
by IllEatYuu
Summary: Haruno Sakura, jinchuriki to the 12 tailed wolf demon has gone through alote in her life, having been rapped, given bearth and all before she turned 15! Any way this is a story of how she gets her revenge and falls in love with her demon's mate jinchuriki
1. Chapter 1

Ohiyo this is my second ever fanfic called 'Jinchuriki in mother clothes' anyway so it's a GaaSaku fic, so yeah on with the story. Disclaimer= I don't own Naruto when I'm awake anyway.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Sakura ran around the kitchen to her three bedroom apartment, her long light pink hair was straitened and in a loose braid which suited her school uniform, the navy blue dress hugged her body as it reached mid thigh and the sleeves half way down to her elbows, the buttons on the front of the dress had the top three open reveling a little of her breast and a gold chain with a single cross.

As Sakura pulled on her knee high white socks she herd small pattering of feet heading her way, "Oka-San I'm ready!" A smaller version of Sakura tackled her but instead of pink hair she had short dark red hair in two ponytails held in by green ribbons, her apple green eyes met her mother's larger apple green eyes.

Sakura took the three year old into her arms and smiled, "Well done musume, now be a good girl and grab my boots?" She asked her daughter as she placed the girl down to watch her run of towards her room. Sakura stood and grabbed her weapons from the table, strapping her twin katanas to her back and the rest of her weapons to her body.

Sakura waited until the small girl dragged two very big steel cap boots into the kitchen, sweet forming on the small girl's forehead, Sakura giggled slightly and picked her daughter up, slipping her feet into the boots. Sakura grabbed a small neon green back pack with a black puppy on it. Sakura placed the girl in one hand as she held the bag in the other.

"Mokutan-Chan come on!" Sakura called as she opened the door to allow a dark grey wolf to bound thro the door outside of the apartment into the hall way, she placed her daughter onto Mokutan's back and locked the door allowing the three to bound down stairs into the main room, "Good bye Zebu-San!" She called watching her daughter wave goodbye to an elderly man.

"Bye Sakura-Chan, Shi-Chan!" The man called waving to the 19 year old and 3 year old goodbye making sure not to give the wolf eye contact. Sakura led her companion and daughter towards a black mustang with white stripes going over the hood, roof and bonnet. Sakura opened up the back door and placed Shi into her seat, buckling her up. Sakura than opened the other back door allowing Mokutan to pounce inside causing Shi to giggled and pet the wolf.

Sakura pushed herself into the driver's seat and started the mustang up. She pulled out of the apartment parking lot and drove off, pulling on her black shades, "Oka-San where we going?" Everyone always found it funny that the small toddler could talk so fluently even if her 's' kind of went on slightly longer but Sakura knew that when her daughter was born part of her demon's soul went into the young girl.

Sakura smiled thro the rear view mirror, "Oka-San needs to go to school again musume," She let it sink in slightly, "So instead of you staying with Zebu-San you're going to come stay with grandpa," Shi's face came alive with excitement and happiness as she started jumping up and down in her seat, "Musume calm down, hime!" Sakura panicked slightly as Shi used chakra without knowing.

Mokutan whimpered slightly and placed her wet nose to Shi's hand, Shi's attention was brought to the wolf's wet nose as it became a game, Mokutan trying to touch her hand while Shi tried covering it up, "Oka-San!" She giggled out.

"Nani, musume?" Sakura asked pulling the car up into a parking lot of Konohagakura neighboring schools. Sakura could tell the two apart quite fast, the primary school being smaller and more colorful while the high school was larger and didn't have fences around it.

"Mokutan-Chan's nose is wet!" She squealed as she swatted the wolf's nose away nicely, "Wet! Wet! Wet!" She giggled madly as Sakura giggled along with her. Sakura got out of the mustang and pulled Shi out, setting her down so she could put on her back pack. Mokutan jumped out after Shi had her bag on and bent down to lick the small girls face, "Wet!"

Sakura smiled warmly and picked Shi up, once again placing her on her wolf companions back, the small green dress on the girl standing out against the dark fur, "Come on you two' let's go see grandpa?" She asked, walking towards the high school.

Students around them turned to watch as they passed and Sakura growled at them slightly her eyes flashing a bright bronze color as a boy winked at her, "Oka-San, Oka-San look another doggy!" Shi giggled pointing at another dog. The dog was bigger than Mokutan and had white fur with big floppy brown ears.

Sakura smiled at her daughter ignoring all the strange looks she was receiving, she could hear many things being whispered about her, some about how she was taken and some about how she must be a slut, "Hai Musume, it's another doggy but remember Mokutan-Chan is a wolf," She winked to her daughter scooping the toddler into her hands and poking her nose.

Shi giggled and stuck her tongue out in between her giggling fit, "Oka-San look its grandpa!" She suddenly yelled pointing at an elderly man with a beard and grey eyes, he took the pipe out of his mouth and waved from outside the front office, his head masters badge shinning in the sun.

As they got closer to the man, Sakura kissed his cheeks and smiled, "Ohiyo Oto-San," Sakura greeted her father figure for the past 4 years, ever since he found her broken, rapped and near death in the hands of Orochimaru all because he wanted her as his new body.

* * *

Flashback

Sakura crouched down on the ground hissing in pain, not from the wounds the snake like man in front of her had inflicted but because of a sharp pain from her navel around her belly button, she felt as if someone was trying to rip her navel to shreds. Mokutan growled from the corner, where chakra chains wrapped around her body preventing her from moving to defend her master.

Orochimaru leaned over slightly, his breath coming out ragged as he moved his hands to create hand seals. Sakura's eyes widened until she charged him but she didn't get far. Her body fell limp as she screamed in pain as he fell limp himself. His soul tried pushing Sakura's out until another soul jumped in.

The new soul growled in anger and ripped into Orochimaru forcing his soul to retreat back to his own body. Sakura howled in pain before her body went limp. Orochimaru stood up on shaky legs and looked towards the girl her wolf whimpering. Orochimaru's snake like eyes landed on Sakura's legs then slowly trailed up to her ripped dress.

"If I can't have your body than your child will do," He hissed out smirking before limping towards the passed out girl causing her wolf to erupt in snarls, growls and howls as she fought harder causing the chains to rip from the wall slightly. Orochimaru hissed under his breath and did quick work.

End flashback

* * *

Sakura shook her head of the memory and smiled at the elderly man, "How you've been, Oto-San?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Sarutobi smiled at his family, "I've been good musume," He took little Shi into his arms and showed the girls and wolf to his office, "I've got your time table and if you'd like I could get someone show you around?" He offered. Sakura nodded smiling as she picked up her time table from the printer next to his computer.

Sarutobi was about to lean over and press a button on a microphone when the door burst open and two blonds stood in the door way, they looked alike in so many ways that if it wasn't for their clothes Sakura wouldn't have been able to tell apart the twins. They both had soft bleach blond hair in a high pony tail with a fringe, the boys being set in a half pony tail, both of their baby blue eyes became shiny with tears as they both hugged the pink haired girl yipping with joy.

Sakura hugged the two back her eyes in tears almost, "Ino-Chan, Deidara-kun what are you two doing here?" She sobbed almost. Sakura couldn't believe that her two childhood friends were in front of her, "What if Orochimaru is still after me, if he finds you two then … I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he found you guys."

Ino sobbed while Deidara pulled away and looked at the small girl in his headmaster's hands, "Who's that Kura-Chan?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the girl's nose resembled Orochimaru's body when he rapped his little Sakura. Ino was dressed in the girls' school uniform but instead of boots she wore 4 inch silver heels. The boys' uniform which Deidara wore considered of black pants, a long sleeved white button up shirt and he wore red and black Nikes.

Sakura pulled away and took her daughter into her arms and smiled lovingly at her, "I would like you two to meet Haruno Tenki Shi, my daughter," Shi smiled and waved at the two blonds who stood as if they would pass out from shock.

"Oka-San is that aunty Ino and uncle Deidara?" She asked. As her 's' went slightly longer than should, two knew strait away who the father was. Ino and Deidara remained strong for their friend knowing she hated pity and if they cried she'd cry as well, "Oka-San what's wrong?" Ino smiled warmly at her friend's daughters innocents.

Sakura smiled, "Hai musume, that's aunty Ino and Uncle Deidara," She handed Ino her daughter and watched as she took the twins heart just like she had stolen Sakura's and everyone else the toddler and ever met, "So which one of you are going to show me around?" Sakura asked evilly watching Ino give Shi back to Sarutobi.

Sakura kissed Shi and Sarutobi goodbye before leaving, Mokutan hot on her heels as she swung her arm over Ino's shoulder as Deidara rubbed behind Mokutan's ears, "So hand me your schedule, Kura-Chan," Ino demanded. Sakura's alpha side didn't take to well to be demanded but she handed over her schedule anyway. Ino read it over than passed Sakura it back, every period of the week had ever Ino's or Deidara's name next to it with a few others. Sakura read Tuesday over quickly seeing how it was Tuesday.

Mentor (Iruka-Sensei) _Gaara, TenTen, Hinata and Deidara_

Jutsu (Kakashi-Sensei) _Sasuke, Naruto and Sai_

Weaponry (Shori-Sensei) _TenTen, Kisame, Hidan, Hinata and Kiba_

Recess

2nd gym (Asuma-Sensei) _Everyone_

2nd gym (Asuma-Sensei)

Lunch

Demon/animal control (Jiraiya-Sensei) _Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Gaara_

"Come on Kura-Chan, we'll introduce you to everyone before mentor!" Deidara smiled, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the bleaches near the oval where a group of 20 or so people, as they got to the bleaches Deidara introduced Sakura, "Hey guys this is Haruno Sakura, mine and the pig's friend from Sound!" As he spoke Sakura watched him walk over to sit next to a red head that was smaller than him and had a boyish completion with his large brown eyes and a blush as Deidara kissed his cheek, "Kura-Chan this is my boyfriend Sabaku'No Sasori."

"Ohiyo," Sakura smiled bowing, "This is Mokutan," She said patting behind her companions ears who was staring intently at the huge white dog from before.

Ino started introducing everyone, "This is Hyuga Hinata," A girl with short dark purple hair and the most beautiful light lavender eyes waved shyly, "Her cousin Neji," A very tall boy with long dark brown hair in a low ponytail and the same eyes, "K-Kiba-Kun and his dog Akamaru," A boy with shaggy brown hair and red down wood arrows on his cheeks who sat next to the dog, "Uzumaki Naruto," A boy with spiky blond hair, the brightest blue eyes and whiskers, "Uchiha Sasuke-Kun," A boy with raven spiky hair and sharingan eyes, "Shino, he'd get his bugs on me if I said his last name," A very clothed up boy waved slightly.

"Rock Lee," OMG Sakura didn't even look his way, "TenTen," A cute girl with brunet hair in buns and bright large brown eyes, "Nara Shikamaru," Pineapple hair, that's all Sakura really could think about this boy, "Akimichi Choji," A large boy eating chips who smiled sweetly, "Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," A boy with raven hair in a low pony tail with girlish sharingan eyes, "Kisame," A shark like dude, "Hidan," A hot boy with gelled back white hair and light purple eyes, "Tobi-Chan," A boy with an orange mask, "Sabaku'No Temari," A girl with four pony tails, "Kankuro her brother," A dude with face paint, "And their younger brother Gaara."

Gaara starred at Sakura along with Naruto, Gaara's jade eyes narrowing as he ran a hand thro his blood red hair, "Just so you both stop starring," Sakura said taking an intake of breath, "I'm a Jinchuriki like you guys, I have the 12 tailed wolf demon inside of me called Nusumu."

Gaara's eyes became wide, "Your demon is … Shukaku's mate," He made everyone look at him, than two words flown from the twins and Sakura's mouth, worried for Sakura's daughter knowing how angry demons were when their mates have children that aren't of their seed.

"Ohh fuck!" Ino stood wide eyes her face pale compared to her tan body, Deidara jumped in front of Sakura to defend her while Sakura growled low and deep her body starting to become surrounded by a light green chakra rippling with anger and possession as her eyes turned a bright bronze color that had the darkest irises compared to the normal humans because it didn't reflect anything, "Stay away from my pups musume, Shukaku. We may be mates but I'll kill you if you touch the little girl!" The voice that left Sakura's voice was deeper slightly but filed with wisdom and strength.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter to it! :3 tell me what you think please! I wonder how Shukaku will react too little Shi? Why the fuck am I asking you people! Only I know what will happen next! Well I think I do… or maybe it was my cousin Mel that knows… wait how the fuck would she know! I'm just going to shut up now T.T

Glossary

Mokutan (Charcoal)

Nusumu (Steal)

Musume (Daughter)

Arigato (Thank you)

Oka-San (Mother)

Hime (Princess)

Hai (Yes)

Oto-San (Father)

Nani (What)

Well bye. IllEatYuu is out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again, :3 I hope some of you guys liked the first chapter than if not oh well I'm still going to post chapters cause the more I write, the better a writer I become! **ANYWAY I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! **If anyone wants to be my beta reader please get in touch with me!

On with the story!

Sakura alloyed Nusumu to take full control of her body, Sakura having learnt to trust the wolf demon when Shi was born, as their souls seemed to swap places everyone watched as Sakura's features become more canine like, her canines sharpened, her green eyes turned to bronze wolf eyes, the tip of her ears pointed and green chakra swirled around her.

Gaara's body became tense as he fought with Shukaku for control, his eyes flashing from jade to golden and back to jade, the sand all around them starting to rise. As the battle of souls with in his body continued, Nusumu spread Sakura's arms as everyone who was not needed in the battle to be pushed away; Mokutan yelped and ran of knowing that her mistress would wish her to protect Shi and the old man.

Once everyone else was at least ten meters away from the two Jinchuriki Sakura's clawed fingers curled and her power kicked in. The steal on the seats nearby tore and twisted from the other materials to come and circle around the two. Dropping her arms the steal parts formed a dome around them, keeping others away and the two inside. The perfect battle dome for Jinchuriki.

Both of their chakras being the only lights they saw in the large dome. Shukaku finally won the battle against Gaara as sand appeared around him forming his large raccoon armor. Nusumu panicked slightly, she knew her mate was stronger than her when she was using some of her power to hold the dome. Shukaku could easily kill her pup and his kit if she didn't watch herself.

"Shukaku settle down and let me explain what happened four years ago!" She spoke softly as she formed a chakra barrier around her. She still had some steal at her disposable which she hid as if it connected to the dome. Shukaku roared through the armor and Gaara's body his heart torn in two as his mind thought one thing, he spoke his mind as sand blasted from his large sand arm towards his mate, his mate which he thought cheated on him.

"If I cannot have you then no one shall have you!" Nusumu flung her body to the left, the chakra around her forming eleven tails, she would never use her twelve tail on her mate or pack. Shukaku roared at missing the wolf demon as Sakura's figure became lost in the bright neon green chakra as it formed the body of a large wolf.

As Shukaku continued with his attack he watched as the chakra became darker around her. Not once did she attack back or block, she just continued to dodge. He knew why she could dodge the way she was, he knew of her mother being the neko of death and her father the original twelve tailed ookami, she was the perfect mate a demon could have, "Calm down Shukaku!" She barked out as he almost took her head off with his sand tail.

Her patience was running thin as she continued to wait for an opening, he always made her patience go thin, it's what she loved about him, and he was the only one that could take her out of her meditating session. Her heart clenched at the memories as she found an opening. Her hind legs slammed onto the steal dome as she propelled herself through the sand, the steal that was at her disposal now flying through the air, distracting the sand covered demon. As she neared him with incredible speed.

Nusumu's shoulder slammed into his stomach, braking part of his armor and sending them both into the dome. Shukaku kicked at the wolf demon his sand armor slowly wrapping her to him; he would kill her here then go after her companion then that demon child. Nusumu whimpered as the sand trapped her hind legs and tails, numbing the limbs. She thrashed against his body before a thought entered her mind.

She opened her chakra jaws which were now a very dark green color and closed them down on Shukaku's armor, braking through the sand and sinking into the boy's shoulder. Shukaku roared and tried prying the wolf demon from his armor as it continued to cover her. It was hard for Nusumu to breath as the sand got to her chest.

A tear of neon green chakra leaked through her bright bronze eyes and landed on the sand armor, her jaws tightened as the sand moved up to her large neck. A whimper escaped her jaws which were covered by sand, her eyes being the only things left.

_I'm sorry musume I have failed. __**No you haven't, it's time we activate the twelve. **__NO! It will kill him and everyone else in twelve miles! __**Not if you only activate that one along and place our chakra into him at the same time! It'll just knock him out! I read that your Oto-San did that to your Oka-San! **__He did too!_

Nusumu tore her thoughts from Sakura's and did as she was told, she forced her chakra into the boy's body until most of her armor was gone and her eyes were almost covered before she activated her twelfth tail. The steal dome shook as the two demons were sent into extreme pain. Shukaku roaring to the gods and Nusumu howled to the moon goddess.

The sand fell away from the two as Shukaku's soul was sent back into the back of Gaara's mind and Nusumu was left weak with no more chakra, she retreaded back into Sakura's mind as the steal seemed to return back to its old home almost as if it had been a genjutsu. Sakura kneeled on the ground, her body worn out but her own chakra supply still intact, it didn't surprise her when she found Nusumu in the back of her mind asleep from being chakra depleted.

Looking towards the other Jinchuriki, Sakura found him to be knocked out, "Ohh my, what now?" She frowned at his limp body; she pushed chakra over her body pushing the sand on her away from her before she stood on shaky legs and made her way towards the red head.

She kneeled down his body and placed her chakra infused hands over the wound on his shoulder, healing it as she pulled all of Nusumu's chakra from his body. She run a check over his body finding his two top ribs to be broken and Shukaku knocked out. Shaking her head she healed his ribs then flung him over her shoulder, transportation her and Gaara to her Oto-San and her musume.

As her feet touched the ground she was bombarded with hugs, looking down to find a crimson head. She turned to Sarutobi and smiled reassuring him, "Oto-San I shall be taking Gaara-San, is it ok if you can keep Shi-Chan and Mokutan under your wing until I get this whole mate situation under order?" Sakura asked.

As she placed Gaara on the ground against the wall she heard Sarutobi answer with a Hai. Smiling sadly she turned to Shi who looked worriedly towards her mother. Sakura hugged her daughter as her wolf companion rubbed her head against Sakura's side. Everyone around the three looked away as Sakura almost broke down.

Whispering in Shi's ear Sakura aloud a single tear to slide down her face, "Musume, Oka-San has to go away for a while can you stay with Mokutan-Chan and grandpa while Oka-San's away?" She felt the small girl nod as her shoulder became wet, "I'll return my Musume," Sakura promised before handing Shi to Sarutobi and left in a blur of light pink cherry blossom petals. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slowly as he lifted one of petals and studied it.

It was beautiful in a dark twisted way, he thought. The edges of the petals were a dark blood curling black color that destroyed the pure beauty but gave it a new one, the middle held a single kanji, the kanji of revenge, "What has that boy done to you Sakura?" He asked looking down at the small girl in his arms and the huge wolf Nin.

Sakura growled as she once again placed Gaara's body down. He was heavy after all and just because she had chakra surrounding her body before does not mean she wasn't in pain! After all she had only ever had one sensei and that was for half a year, she had trained herself since she was a child in the abandoned Haruno compound with Mokutan who seemed to love hunting for the small girl who taught herself a basic fire jutsu to cook it and a kunai to skin the meat.

Glancing towards her demon's mate's vassal she almost stopped breathing, he was drool worthy in her eyes when he slept, his spiky crimson hair spread around him in a sexual way, his pale skin that glistened with sweat and the fact his shirt had been torn to shreds she could see the defined muscles, they were a little over what most woman would prefer but Sakura was no normal girl, she had been with her share of men after she was raped and she had noticed she always went for the ones who looked skinny but were really weight lifters underneath the baggy clothes.

But out of all his features what really caught her attention was the red kanji on his forehead. Leaning over Sakura couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his hair and then down to trace her black nails over the love kanji. She could feel her heart skipping a beat, her stomach feel as if it was turning around and punching her lungs.

Her breath started to come out rugged almost as if she was a normal ninja that just run one hundred laps around Konohagakura. She felt as if she belongs there, her small pale hair covered by crimson locks and her large apple green eyes staring into beautiful jade eyes that looked sleep deprived.

Sakura's eyes became even larger as she found herself pinned to her own bed, her back placed on soft black satin sheets as her body was weighted down by a larger body, "Where am I?" A deep voice rumbled through Sakura's thoughts as she stared up into Gaara's eyed, she felt her hands move to above her head and be placed in a firm grip.

Inhaling his natural musky smell Sakura tried speaking without a stutter, "Y-Your in m-m-m-my house," Swallowing the lump down her throat she tried to bring herself out of her childish act, it didn't work for long through.

Gaara himself was trying to keep himself under control, everything about the girl made his body scream for her touch, to feel his lips against hers and to feel himself buried deep inside of her, her eyes begging for more as her body allowed him to ride her. Narrowing his eyes he tried to keep his growing erection away from touching her as he spoke, "Why?" He had seen the battle her demon had put up and wasn't too impressed about her biting him through.

Sakura's nose picked up the spicy smell she knew too well, as the smell became more apparent to her senses she couldn't stop herself from being aroused and feeling the slight pool of liquid in between her legs, "Because I can't let you leave without telling you why Shi-Chan was born," She gasped as something prodded her stomach, just above her hips, she could hear him gritting his teeth at the feeling as he tried pulling his erection away from her but failed as it rubbed right into her clothed sex which they both only just realized was a pair of panties because her dress had risen.

Pride swelled in his chest as he realized he was affecting her as much she was affecting him as her head went back as she moaned at his touch, he growled at the feeling never having felt it before, being a virgin and all, he rubbed her again and listened to her breath go shallow as her legs wrapped around his hips keeping him there. Growling he stopped himself from grunting as his clothed length rubbed against a wet heat.

Sakura whimpered as her legs wrapped around his waist and brought his length to her heat, "Ohh kami!" She moaned running her nose against his neck. She was happy that Nusumu and Shukaku were still knocked out, or she would be taken from her pleasure, "Gaara, please don't stop!" She begged nipping at his neck as he dry humped her.

Gaara felt compelled to never stop, his senses were on high as he growled into her hair. Holding her hands up with only one hand he moved his other hand to the buttons of her dress. She gasped moving her head back and before he knew what was happening the pink haired Jinchuriki stole his first kiss. It was awkward at first but after awhile his mouth started to move as his hand once again tried undoing the button.

Sakura aloud his tongue to prod her lips for a while before she opened, from the very beginning she knew he was new at this, brave but new. They were demons through, this what demons do, they steal, they take and they kill. If she was to have sex with him and become his first than maybe she could use that to her advantage, he would never touch her little Shi, never!

Well there's chapter two for ya'll! Now I don't really know if I want to make the next chapter into a lemon cause I've never written one before or make it so one of the demons wake up and stop them… well I'm going to hold a vote so the first to post what they want then I'll make it that way!

No knew words from what I know of… :/

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

well im going to re write this story and hopefully ill have the first re edited chap up by next week or so :)


End file.
